Feel
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Frankenstein hadn't known what to expect.


**Summary**: Frankenstein hadn't known what to expect.

Spoilers for 295.

*sob* Pronouns.

* * *

**Feel**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Frankenstein's head was still spinning from the confirmation of the contract, his chest tight, his breathing shallow as he stared at the carpet. He hadn't known what to expect (he hadn't expected anything _to_ happen) but he could feel Raizel's presence in his head, far older than the stone under him.

The Lord had told him how long Raizel had lived; it was one thing to know – it was something else entirely to feel it, to know precisely how old he was from his own perspective.

There was a feather-light touch of fondness before it flitted away. The all-encompassing presence faded and it no longer felt as if Frankenstein was kneeling in the summer sunlight.

He jerked his head up to stare at Raizel – his face was as impassive as it usually was, his eyes no longer glowing, and Frankenstein had never made a contract with someone before, had never studied or researched it (he hadn't felt the need), but he still knew Raizel was taking a step back, being reserved and-

No.

Frankenstein didn't want that; the reason why he'd done this was to ensure Raizel would not be alone anymore.

Surprise that was not own, and Frankenstein saw Raizel's eyes widen briefly.

There was a pause before Frankenstein felt Rai's presence again, curling around his mind. It was still hesitant though, still closed off.

"Are you sure?" Raizel asked, concern rolling off him, yet still being held back as much as possible, so not to overwhelm him.

Frankenstein lifted up his chin, gazing at him steadily as he got to his feet. "Yes, Master." He didn't know why he'd started to use 'Master' but it felt _right_, a mark of their contract so that other people would know.

Raizel held his stare and then let out a small breath, his eyes softening. "Very well."

It was as if Frankenstein had plunged into the sea. There was an even pressure at all sides that increased with every beat of his heart, but he could breathe freely, there was no panic because the pressure was Raizel, and he was watching him, making sure he wouldn't buckle under the strain.

Frankenstein could see how young he truly was compared to Raizel, his handful of decades to his millennia; it made Frankenstein tighten his jaw because that meant Raizel had been alone for all that time also.

The pressure held and Frankenstein drifted in the feeling, growing accustomed to it. It was strange; it wasn't mind control, it wasn't an attack on the mind, and while Frankenstein's initial response had been to fight, to throw out the presence that had crowded his mind, now that they were getting used to each other, working out how to share each other's mind, it was…comfortable.

After some amount of time, the pressure eased so it felt like a winter cloak, warm and protective, but the metaphysical barrier between them was gone as well; Frankenstein could pick out more of Raizel's emotions with ease, that he was glad Frankenstein had chosen to-

"You knew?" Frankenstein breathed, his eyes going wide and embarrassment squirmed in his gut as he realised how obvious he had been in Raizel's eyes the moment he had stepped into his room.

"Yes."

"But then, why did you take my blood?" Frankenstein asked. It wasn't a necessary component for the ritual.

Frankenstein felt Rai's fondness before he saw his lips curl up in a small smile. "It's what you wanted to do." _And I would give you that._ "The contract was already there," Raizel continued as Frankenstein got used to the idea of hearing his thoughts, "merely waiting to be confirmed."

And his actions said he wanted a contract. Frankenstein's brow creased. But if the contract was already there… How long had Raizel been waiting?

"…A while," Raizel admitted tentatively.

_Ah._ Frankenstein smiled. "I will make you another cup of tea." He would want a sweeter cup.

Master responded in kind. "I would like that."

* * *

Seeeeeeeeeeeelf-indulgent fiiiiiiiic.


End file.
